Let the Rain Come
by Annika the Merciful
Summary: Monty's sense have been dulled. The colors aren't as bright, he can't really smell things any more, food all tastes the same, and most of all he can't feel the touch of things around him. Monty in the wake of Mount Weather. Monty-Centric.


Monty couldn't remember the last time he could actually feel something. Or taste something, for that matter. He thought it might have been just after he had been captured and brought to Mount Weather. The glee at the food and the silkiness of the chocolate on his tongue faraway were memories to what had transpired so recently. As he walked out through the large metal door he couldn't help but give a small smile to those around him, he could see Earth again and it made his heart flutter for a moment before he realized something was off, the colors weren't as bright and he couldn't smell the freshness of the air. His smile faded quickly as he tried to say something to Jasper before closing his mouth and leaving the words unsaid. Monty tugged at his sweater, pulling it around him just tightly as he began to walk back with the others never feeling the warmth from the sun.

The eight hours passed in a blur for him, as he spent most of his time lost in his thoughts and dwelling far too much on the past few months. He wondered if would ever be able to think without thinking of _that _place again. He sighed, wanting nothing more than a dreamless sleep that would last for days. Sleep didn't help; nothing really did, not anymore. Everything was dull. After they had returned Kane and Abby tried to figure out where they would stay, they barely had any room as it was but Bellamy stepped in, Clarke absent at his side, before bellowing orders. Two or three to a tent, it would help with the adjustment. It was then that Monty realized Clarke had not returned with them, she hadn't come in, and from the look on Bellamy's face she wouldn't be returning.

Between Clarke's leaving and everyone trying to readjust it was a stressful time. The days passed into nights and more times than not you could see small lights glowing well into the dark as those that had survived didn't want to sleep. Too many had nightmares and nobody wanted to deal with them. Monty had given himself over to them too tired to fight anymore. He barely kept it together most days, but Raven, Wick, Bellamy, and Octavia had stepped up for that. Monty tended to spend his days working with Raven and Wick building walkie-talkies for the hunters. If it weren't for Bellamy or Octavia they all would forget to eat, as all three of them tended to keep working to distract them from their thoughts.

Two months after the fall of Mount Weather a stranger had shown up at their gate asking for help. Her blond hair and light voice had made the guards think it was Clarke and without hesitation let her in while sending someone to get the main leaders. Though a hood obscured her face and her clothes were much different everyone knew she had finally returned. She had come home. Bellamy approached her with caution, thinking it too good to be true that she would return to them with a smile on her face. He stood almost toe-to-toe with her before she pulled back the hood. Clarke's smile faded as she eyed Bellamy. They had both changed in the time that had passed. Just as Bellamy was about to speak Abby tried to run to her daughter, her heart overflowing with emotion at her return. Kane had held her back shaking his head.

"Let them do this first." He spoke quietly keeping his voice and hand steady while holding her back. Abby stared at him aghast.

"How could you keep me from my daughter?" She spat none too quietly.

"Because, _they_," Kane said pointedly gesturing with his eyes "Need to settle their differences first." He had watched how the two had interacted before and knew that if they didn't do this now they would play the avoidance game until the tension was overwhelming and would snap. The camp had just started becoming settled he didn't need two of their leaders messing it up. Abby backed off, though none too happy with the man beside her.

"It's you…."Bellamy paused unsure of where this was going. He had tried to imagine this so many times but he never quite could but a picture to it. Now as she stood before him he took in her changes. He could tell where fat had once been it had been replaced by muscle. She seemed taller, or that could have just been the way she was standing he wasn't entirely sure. "You've come back." Bellamy finished, quietly. Monty had stared and watched as they spoke to each other, noting how their body language changed as they both edged closer before finally, much to everyone's relief, kissed. Once they had broken apart Clarke had made rounds hugging everyone, taking to time to check over their body's before noting that most of them had lost a significant amount of weight and still look haunted. Clarke looked slightly better, stronger more than anything and he wondered what had happened to her out there.

"Hello, Monty." He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized she was right there. He let his lips lift the slightest amount as he embraced her. He remembered how she had wanted to protect him and how she had done everything in her power to do so. He let the embrace linger, he enjoyed the pressure that came with being hugged. Clarke backed up enough to kiss his forehead before turning to others to continue on. He was glad she was back.

The next few weeks passed quickly and everyone could tell that Clarke was doing everything she could do to make up for lost time. She spent most of her days catching up, spending an hour here and there with different members of the Survivors. It's what she called them though most of them didn't feel like it. Life had lingered, it had held on by a thread these last few months and it was like Clarke had brought spring. Slowly, she and Bellamy patched things up resulting in smiles on both sides. After Bellamy Clarke focused on Octavia, that had taken more time but Monty watched as they two girls sparred together in an open area. Clarke was using the skills she had learned and Octavia fought with the practice of a Second. It almost seemed like they were fighting it out in their match more than words. He also noticed that by the end of the first week they were passing smiles back and forth, as well as bruises.

Raven and Wick were a little bit easier, though Clarke had stayed and endured a ruthless lecture from them both before letting her explain. They had been hurt, heartbroken when she had left but after a time he noticed their moods lightened. They understood it was something she had to do. He didn't realize he was next until her afternoons were spent by his side asking him to explain different processes that she knew nothing about. She would let him explain in all his technical jargon for hours. When they were done, Bellamy would always stop by and ask what the project was before getting on onslaught of information from Raven, Wick, and Monty all at the same time, Clarke would ruffle his hair and give him a hug. He would return the gesture out of habit, though it was always pulled at something deep within him.

Monty walked towards the Mess Hall on one afternoon in mid-July; the summer sun was hazy, hidden behind the clouds but still giving off enough heat to render the camp almost useless. Monty found it odd how he never _really _felt the warmth but his body still responded to it. He still sweated like crazy and was more sluggish as the air pulled on him, but he never felt the sweet kiss of the heat. As much as everyone complained he wished he could because it would mean that for the first time in more than six months he could actually _feel_ something. He always wondered at the brain's ability to turn off different senses, or dull them. He wondered at it as he ran his finger along the tip of a knife amazed at how though he knew it was sharp his brain wasn't registering the need to pull away so he didn't hurt himself. He had cut himself then and Clarke had stopped him and bandaged it, not saying a word or asking a question the entire time.

It was August before Monty really saw the differences, everyone knew winter would be coming again but the last month of summer was a blessing. On one such evening Monty marveled at how he could hear laughter echo from the large fire that sat in the middle of camp, always lit. _A beacon of light in the darkness_ Bellamy had reminded him with a nod before asking him to sit with him for dinner. Monty agreed out of habit, thinking that if only he could share in their happiness and laughter the emptiness inside might leave him. Some days it felt like it never would.

A week had passed since then and Monty had been feeling a tug somewhere in his brain, like a string waiting to be pulled so the box could finally open. Monty tried to ignore the feeling with work, pushing away at whatever it was that was tugging at his insides. Even still he couldn't help but notice how he would suddenly realize the table would feel cool to the touch. It was almost like a flash memory, there one second and gone the next. He explained it away in his head, blaming it on memories from an old life. Over the next few days it became more and more frequent until one afternoon as he was crossing the camp to discuss something with Clarke and Bellamy the skies opened up and poured down. The humidity had been terrible all week. Monty could feel the pressure in the air push against him as he had been walking but had stopped letting the rain drench him in the short time he had stood there, staring at his hand and arms.

He could feel the rain! Monty wasn't sure if he should panic or cry or jump up and down and remove all his clothes. Instead he just stood there enjoying and relishing the feel of the warm water as it pelted against him before running down his arms and dripping off. Clarke had watched from the tent while Monty crossed and now shouted, trying without success and gaining her friend's attention.

"Monty Green!" Bellamy yelled this time, standing next to Clarke in the mouth of the tent where they were discussing Clarke's map, coloring in different areas as Lincoln and Octavia scouted and discovered where was safe and where wasn't. Finally, Monty turned around staring at his two friends with the biggest smile plastered against his face.

"I CAN FEEL!" Laughter bubbled loudly as he began jumping up and down, dancing in the rain for a few minutes before pulling his shirt over his head in haste, wanting nothing more than to let the rain soak his skin. Monty kept repeating the words over and over again until Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, and Wick were dancing around with him. Soon it wasn't just them, others from the Survivors joined too, all too happy that one of their, one of their most beloved, was beginning to heal.


End file.
